Every girls dream
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Pure fluff, Cherry style.
1. rain

**a/n - this is a cherry fic, all the way through. the chapters will not be long at all, but they should all follow on, I think. I basically saw this list on tumblr and thought it was cute. Hope everyone enjoys and please review, I mean I love all the alerts, but I really like reviews too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Get kissed in the rain.<strong>

Rachel had always called herself a romantic, with so many love stories around today it was impossible not to be. When herself and Mike had gotten together she'd become even more of a romantic, she found herself wanting to do all these stupid little things with him, things she'd seen in film. Santana laughed at her but Brittany and Mercedes had thought it was cute.

Their get together had been one of those romantic things. It being their senior year, the whole of New Directions were now pretty close, Rachel knows Mr Schue thinks it's down to him and his weekly get together barbeques and okay, she has to give it to him, that might have helped a little, but Rachel thinks it was just the fact that without school around them, they didn't put up this stupid facade and everyone's real personality's were actually beautiful.

One night, half way through the summer break, the group had been down at the lake with a bunch of snacks from the local 7/11 and soda. Yeah, they managed to have fun without alcohol, it shocked Santana too. They'd been sat around a small fire that Puck and Sam had made and told stories, not the lame ghost ones, but true ones, deep ones and Rachel still can't believe that it happened.

Then, just as they'd decided to play a game of stuck in the mud, yeah, you read right, stuck in the mud, it had begun to rain, literally pour down on them. Quinn, Tina and Kurt, being the girls they were had screamed and took cover in Tina's car, watching the rest of their friends run around, laughing, the rain soaking them through.

Halfway through the game, Mike and Puck had took over from Blaine and Santana and became the taggers and Rachel had watched her back carefully, knowing Puck would probably try her first, she was after all the smallest, she hadn't expected Mike to grab her around the waist, laughing, his damp t-shirt, pressing against the skin of her exposed shoulders.

She'd shivered a little, not out of being cold, out of how close he was and how nice it felt to have his warm breath tickling her ear. She'd reached to grab his arm as he spun her around, smirking down at her.

"Looks like you're stuck" He'd murmured, before he'd leant down, pressing a kiss against her lips, her own lips responding almost immediately.

She faintly heard Santana shouting something in the background and Brittany giggling and clapping, before Puck had dumped a hand full of mud over their heads, laughing as he ran off after Mercedes who was the only one not to have been tagged at this point.

"Go out with me" He'd whispered, pulling back and pushing the dirt from her head gently, laughing lightly as some smeared against her forehead. Her own hand reached up to wipe the dirt in his hair off, before she grinned.

"I'd love to"

"Chang, get your ass into gear and help me catch Jones!" Puck bellowed, causing Rachel to bit her lip, smiling as Mike pressed a kiss to her cheek before he ran off and towards Mercedes, said girl squealing and managing to get Brittany and Blaine unstuck before she got caught.


	2. wall

**Have that one hot kiss where you're pressed against the wall.**

Santana had decided to throw a party the Friday before they were due back at school. Most of the summer had been spent at the lake or in one of their gardens and without alcohol, so Santana had finally got her own way and the rest of the group had agreed on a get together.

Everyone had turned up around seven and now, at gone eleven, it was safe to say everyone was pretty drunk. Santana and Mercedes were singing along loudly to whatever song Kurt had put on. Kurt and Blaine were sat giggling in one corner, Tina and Artie in another. Puck, Sam and Finn were all having a argument about something really stupid and Quinn and Brittany were dancing in the middle of the room.

Mike and Rachel could be found dancing in one of the corners, Rachel giggling as Mike managed to swing her around. Resting her head forward against his shoulder, she let out a small groan before giggling again.

"Uh, don't do that again if you don't want to look after me when I'm being sick later"

Laughing, he nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Sorry, babe"

She moved her head to look up at him, a smile on her lips. "I like when you call me that"

"I know" He answered. "I never thought Rachel Berry would appreciate being called babe"

"Yeah, well, only you get away with it" She confirmed. "Noah gets a good hard slap when he tries to use it"

Mike grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, letting out a small noise as she moved one arm from his waist, bringing it up to attach to the back of his head to keep his lips with hers. Without really thinking about it, Mike moved them gently towards the nearest wall so that he could deepen the kiss, comfortably.

She let out a small moan as her back hit the wall, breaking the kiss for a moment to catch her breath, Mike taking the opportunity to press small kisses down her neck and shoulder. Taking her by surprise once more, Mike ran his hands down over her hips and lightly over the curve of her bum, before he was gently grabbing at the back of her thighs, hiking her legs up leaving her no choice but to wrap them around his waist, his body instantly pushing her tighter against the wall.

Tugging at the bottom of his hair, she guided his lips back to hers, kissing him with force, pushing herself against him, giggling as he let out a small moan against her mouth.

"Get a room, seriously, I think I'm about to vomit" Santana groaned, chucking the nearest pillow at the two, Mike stumbling a little as Rachel giggled sticking her tongue out at the Latina.


	3. hug

So, this is a little awkward. I have another one of these written and I wrote it forgetting about this one, so they kind of don't follow on as best as they could and they are both based around the same thing, my bad. :]

* * *

><p><strong>Have a guy who holds on as long as possible when giving hugs.<strong>

Rachel is having the day from hell and she knows without Mercedes help she'd have probably curled up in a ball and cried by now.

Even with the Glee club all being friends now and Santana's warnings to the footballers about the slushies, they still happen from time to time and Rachel just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time that morning and she's dripping with blue corn syrup.

The rest of the group have already headed towards lessons and Rachel had to run back to grab a book she'd forgotten to pick up. She grabs her change of clothes and heads for the girls bathroom and that's where Mercedes starts to become her lifeline for the day.

In her first lesson with Mercedes the two get lunch detention for being late and then in her second class she gets her last piece of homework back with a D on it. Break time she doesn't have time to find any of her friends because Mr Schue wants to speak to her and then she gets paired with Azimio for a project in her lesson before lunch.

Mercedes and Rachel are sat alone in a classroom half way through lunch, the teacher leaving them and it'd be so easy to escape, if the teacher hadn't locked the door.

"This is ridiculous" Rachel moans eyeing the lunch she's thrown in the bin because her drink had leaked over it in her locker. "I'm so hungry too, this has to be illegal"

Mercedes nods, hugging her friend tightly before looking at her lunch. "I wish I had something vegan you could have"

Rachel shakes her head, picking up her phone as Santana begins to phone her.

"Hey San"

"Where the hell are you and Aretha, Mike's moping because he hasn't seen you since this morning"

Rachel smiles, because she's missing him too. "I'm having the day from hell"

"Wait, let me put you on speaker" There's a small shuffle and Rachel puts her own phone onto speaker too so that Mercedes can hear too. "Okay, everyone can hear you, explain"

"Well Karofsky slushied me this morning when I headed back to my locker, so I had to go clean up, Mercedes helped me and then we got detention. Second lesson I got a D, a D and then Mr Schue wanted to speak to me, I got paired with Azimio in Science and to top things off, my drink leaked all over my lunch and whoever is supposed to be running this detention has gone for lunch and locked us in here so now I have nothing to eat"

"Surely she can't do that" She hears Tina argue.

"What the fuck, I'm going to kill Karofsky" Sam.

"Where are you, Mike and I are going to break you out" Noah.

"Room 45" Mercedes answered easily. "Hurry the hell up too, I'm busting for the loo"

Rachel laughs as she hears the two of them run off and Brittany calling after them to wait up. Not five minutes later, the door swings open to reveal Puck knealt down a grin on his face. Mercedes pushes past them, rushing for the nearest toilet and Brittany follows her.

"Now I'm going to go kill Karofsky" Puck smiles standing up and heading out of the building.

Rachel smiles as Mike makes his way to her, pulling her up from the seat. "I'm sorry, I should have text you or something"

"It's fine, sorry you've had such a sucky day" He replies, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. She smiles, wrapping her own arms around him, head resting against his shoulder.

They stand there for a good 5 minutes in complete silence just hugging and Rachel's fine with it because she loves his hugs. He always hangs on for as long as he can and it makes her smile. It's her stomach that pulls them apart.

"We should get food in you"

She nods in agreement and finds herself in love with Quinn and Artie when they produce some vegan take out they've just rushed to get for her.


	4. sing

_So, here's this new chapter, that is kinda of the same as the last one and everything, I really did just forget about the one before, haha. :] _

* * *

><p><strong>A guy who will sing to her no matter how bad he is at it.<strong>

Santana tightened her hold around Rachel, pressing a light kiss to the girls forehead. "I'll kill him"

Rachel shook her head, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan. "It's fine, San. It's been like this since I started at this school, why would it suddenly change now I have friends?"

"It shouldn't have happened ever" Tina argued, passing Rachel a tissue.

"But it did, T and I'm used to it"

"Look I know that we're the worst ones to be talking because we helped make your life hell but Rachel, you shouldn't have to be used to it" Quinn spoke up, as everyone turned to her. "You shouldn't have forgiven us, but you did and I'm honestly going to be forever grateful for that, but Rachel, you need to see that what they're doing to you isn't right"

Santana hugged Rachel once more, before she manurved the girl into Brittany's arms who was sat Rachel's other side, standing up. "Look after her B, Mercedes, are you with me?"

Mercedes nodded, beginning to follow Santana down the hallway.

"You two, don't" Rachel called in vain as Santana waved her off, the two turning the corner.

"Santana will sort them out" Brittany promised, hugging the small brunette tightly.

"I don't want them to get into trouble" Rachel muttered.

"Do you want me to go find the boys?" Quinn asked.

"I just want to go home" Rachel replied and Quinn nodded, sharing a look with Tina before rushing off down the hallway leaving Rachel with Brittany and Tina.

"Can you make sure no one gets into trouble on my behalf?" Rachel whispers, more to Tina than Brittany.

"I'll try" Tina promised.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Brittany rocking Rachel and stroking her hair lightly, Tina had taken her left hand.

"Rach?" Tina was the first too look up as Mike called the girls name, running down the hallway towards them, Artie being wheeled by Sam and Puck following.

"What happened?" Puck asked as Mike fell down next to Rachel, pulling her from Brittany's arms into his own, pressing kisses down the side of her face.

"Azimio slushied her and then some of the cheerios said some nasty stuff" Tina replied, moving from her position on the floor to head to Artie, hugging him tightly.

"San and Mercedes went to sort them out" Brittany added, thanking Puck as he helped her up from the floor.

Puck and Sam glanced at each other, before looking at Artie, who nodded back. As Puck and Sam broke into a run down the hallway, Tina began to move after them, Artie tightening his grip on her and pulling her back.

"T, let them sort this out"

"I promised Rach that I wouldn't let them get into trouble" She glares, before Brittany places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be okay Tina"

"I just want to go home" Rachel repeated as Mike nodded in response, standing up and helping her up, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm going to take her home, can you guys let Mr Schue know where we are?" Mike asked, grabbing Rachel's bag from the floor, throwing it across his shoulder, before pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Look after her" Brittany called after them as they headed out of the door and into the parking lot.

The drive back to her place was silent and she'd headed straight for the shower to clean herself up properly. He sighed as he dropped her bag at the bottom of her bed, before making his way downstairs to grab her a glass of water, something he'd come to find she always wanted when she was upset, before he grabbed a few vegan cookies.

Making himself comfortable on her bed, the items on the bedside table next to him, he waited for her to finish in the bathroom, before she headed out in some tiny white shorts that made him swallow uncomfortably and one of his football t-shirts she'd managed to pinch from his house. She curls down next to him and his arms automatically wrap around her, pulling her closer.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked quietly and she shakes her head lightly.

"Not right now, thank you for bringing me home though and for being here"

"Whenever you need me, you know I'll be there" He promised. "Is there anything I can do now to make you feel better?" Their relationship had only been going for six weeks and he hadn't seen her as badly upset as this, sure he'd seen her cry at films and get a little upset when he told her the story of his rabbit, but he'd never been around her when she was broken.

"Sing for me" She mumbled, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

"You know I can't sing" He answered, blushing lightly. There was no way he was going to embarrass himself in front of her again, she was this angel who sung perfectly and there he was singing like a troll.

"Yes you can" She argued, "I really like your voice"

"Did you hear my rendition of sing?"

"That song was hardly the best choice, you kind of had to sing bad for it to work. I've heard you singing under your breath when you think I'm not listening Mike and you have a beautiful voice"

He sighed a little, turning his head to look at her. "You're just saying that because you're my girlfriend, but okay, anything that makes you happy. What do you want me to sing?"

She smiled up at him from his shoulder, squeezing her arm a little tighter around his waist. "I don't mind, what about the one you've been singing the past few weeks, what's it called?"

"Colors" He answers with a smile of his own. "Okay, here it goes"

She leans up to press a kiss to his jaw as he begins to break out into quiet song, to let him know that she wasn't laughing or judging him, she was simply enjoying her boyfriends voice singing to her, even if he wasn't completely confident with his voice. It makes her wonder all the time how she managed to find someone as sweet as Mike, everything he does is perfect.

_"So many colors in this distraction_  
><em>Brown hair makes her lips more red<em>  
><em>Words would not describe what I'm seeing<em>  
><em>I try to hold my tongue, but it's useless<em>

_She makes my heart scream color_  
><em>I know by now she should have found me out<em>  
><em>Every sense I have has been exhausted<em>  
><em>But color makes her smile"<em>


	5. winning

**A guy who will always let her win. **

Any sign of bullying towards Rachel after the first two attacks stop and Rachel knows it has something to do with the boys and Santana, Mercedes probably got involved too. She'd left them all little presents in their lockers as a thank you and they'd smiled at her once they'd found them, but that's as far as it goes, it's not talked about.

Rachel and Mike grow closer as the weeks go on and it's nice because she knows Mike isn't on constant edge watching out for any sign of slushy or jock heading in her direction. She watches with Santana as the boys play a lot of video games, usually something that she thinks is called Call Of Duty, once she gets over the constant killing and trash talk, it's not too bad.

Santana knows how to play, so sometimes she'll join in and Rachel sits and watches alone, something she gets bored with, so she asks Mike to teach her.

He laughs at first, thinking she's joking, before straightening his face as she crosses her arms across her chest and glares at him.

"Okay, well what do you want to learn?"

She shrugs. "Whatever you guys always play, even Santana plays it too and I want to be able to join in"

He nods, standing up to grab another controller, before making himself comfortable on the sofa again, tugging her arm gently so that she moves closer to him. Handing her the controller, he smiles at the slightly nervous shift in her eyes.

"You're going to die all the time in the first few hours of playing, so don't take it too seriously" He warns.

She nods, eyeing the controller. "So what do I do?"

They spend the rest of the Saturday afternoon teaching her and by Saturday night even he'd admit she was a quick learner, she'd still get her ass kicked by the others, but she was making a start.

The frustrated look on her face as she once again gets killed makes him giggle and he makes the decision to start letting her win, she either doesn't notice that he's making stupid mistakes or she really is inflating her ego and thinking she's sudden brilliant.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, babe?" Puck smirks at her the following weekend as himself, Santana and Sam join the gaming session at Mike's.

"Whatever" She mutters and Santana laughs a little.

Sam wins nearly every time and Rachel just shrugs, because honestly, even she knows she couldn't have picked it up that fast, she also knows her boyfriend has been letting her win whenever they play.

"You shouldn't do that" She whispers to him as she curls into his side, Puck moving to turn the x-box on and put a DVD in, Sam grabbing some snacks and drinks from the kitchen.

"Do what?" He asks, raising his eyebrow to feign confusion.

Laughing, she brings a hand to his chest, hitting lightly. "Letting me win at something when it's obvious who should be winning, when I win, I want to win fairly"

"Noted" He laughs a little, before grinning as she turns her head to kiss him, Santana groaning and making puking noises in the background.


	6. ear

**Short. Also, does anyone have Tumblr and if you do, do you like roleplays? I know, weird question, but I've been following some and am now kind of interested. Message me.**

* * *

><p><strong>A guy who whispers he loves her in her ears.<strong>

Santana bags this date with this college guy and after Sam and Puck give her the twenty question treatment, she begs the girls to go shopping with her, which in turn means that Mike and Artie end up tagging too. Puck laughs and coughs whilst blurting out whipped but Artie just flips him off.

The boys complain in the first ten shops, because everything Santana has tried on has made her look good, but she always changes her mind just as she's about to buy it.

Artie in the end coaxes Tina to ride around in his chair and she easily gets distracted from the task at hand when the two decide to make out. Kurt rolls his eyes disgusted as Mercedes laughs at them.

Mike knows it's not a bad idea.

It starts with little kisses on the cheek when she's in conversation, before it turns to him pulling her to sit on his lap whenever they're sat around waiting for Santana to try clothes on. It ends with his arms wrapped around her waist and whispers into her ear.

"I love you"

She freezes in his arms a little, before her head is turning to look at him, "You...?"

"I love you" He clarifies, pressing a kiss to her lips.

She grins, kissing back. "I love you too"

Santana let's out a sigh and rolls her eyes, "This is the one"

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks, because she's heard it too many times to believe it.

"Yeah, any longer and these four are going to end up getting us kicked out of here for bangin' in the dressing rooms anyway"

Kurt laughs this time, separating Tina and Artie as he walks past. Brittany smiles at Mike and Rachel, before she's pulling at Rachel's arm. Mike groans, but follows anyway, still whispering in her ear.


	7. call

**A guy who will just randomly call her for no reason at all, just because he misses her.**

Rachel's sat doing her homework one night, when her phone begins to ring. She reaches out a hand to grab it, answering it without bothering to even check the number, there's only a small select few people it would be anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Mike's voice is calm and sweet as it comes through the phone and she can't help but smile, losing concentration on the maths problem she was in the middle of.

"Are you okay?" She asks curiously, because he'd seen her a little over an hour ago, she wasn't expecting a call.

"I'm fine," He answers, voice still soft. "I just wanted to speak to you."

She finds herself smiling, still wondering how she managed to get someone so sweet in her life. "Well aren't you sweet."

"Always," He answered, the small chuckle escaping. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," She laughed a little, finally turning fully away from her homework. "You only left an hour ago though, Mike."

"I know, but still, I miss you." There were a few moments silence before he was speaking again. "What are you doing?"

"I was just doing the maths homework due in Monday, thought I could get it out of the way so I didn't have to bother with it on the weekend."

"How far are you?"

"About half way," She answered.

"Your Dad's are away, right?"

"They are," She laughed a little. "Stop hinting, grab your things and get over here."

"I was not hinting," He protested. "I was merely asking."

"Of course you were," She giggled. "I'll order some pizza and I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"Make it ten," Was his reply, before he was saying goodbye and hanging up.

She closed her book, leaving it on her desk, before she was opening her laptop to find the number of the local pizza place. Once that was ordered, vegan for her and full of meat for him, as much as he always assured her he didn't mind eating vegan whilst around her, she didn't mind him eating the meat. It was a life choice and everyone was entitled to their own.

The door was knocked around fifteen minutes later and she grinned as she answered it, Mike stood there, pizza's in hand, the pizza guy already getting back onto his bike.

"He was on his way, I saved him a trip," He smiled back, before leaning down to kiss her. "Hey."

"Hey," She answered. "You're staying right?"

"Yes," He smiled a little shyly. "If that's okay?"

"Sure is, but just so you know, you can help me finish this homework off too," She replied, taking the pizzas from him and heading towards the living room to sit down.

"That's fine, then we'll have the whole weekend with nothing needed to be done," He answered. "Maybe I should ring when I miss you more often if it means I get more time with you."

"There's always time with me."


End file.
